Episode 141
|Image = Chase the Infinate Clock.png |Story Kanji Title = 無限の時計を追え |Story Romaji Title = Mugen no Tokei o Oe |Adopted = |Air Date = July 28, 2012 |Episode = 141 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = Tenohira |Ending Song = Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ |Previous Episode = Reborn Oración Seis Appears! |Next Episode = The Dissonance of Battle |Adopted 2 = }} is the 141st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on July 28, 2012. Synopsis Someplace, the Reborn Oracion Seis and Jackpot have a meeting about what they are going to do with the clock. Meanwhile, at the guild,everyone has now been informed about the new Oracion Seis and Macao and Wakaba conclude that they are the reason the old master was called by the council. Carla says that they are helpless against the new Oracion Seis. Romeo and Michelle try to take the blame of the situation. Lucy tries to comfort her and thinks that her father should have left a more detailed message, just like Natsu said. Wendy asks how her father get involved with the clock, to which Lucy replies that she doesn't know. Erza says that they will solve that mystery another day and now they have to find Oracion Seis and take the clock back. Natsu gives an idea that if they search everywhere, the Oracion Seis will turn up eventually. Hearing the idea, Gray opposes, saying they should think of a plan then act. With this, Natsu starts a fight with Gray, with Juvia supporting Gray. Wendy notices that everyone is getting edgy and Carla says that it can't be helped. Erza notices that many of them aren't here, with Max saying Gildarts and Laki are both far away. Erza says that in times like these, one person can make a big difference. Suddenly, Erza is interrupted by the Thunder God Tribe entering. Evergreen starts talking about their job until they notice the tension and Freed asks what happened. When they hear what happened, Evergreen said that if they were there then Oracion Seis would have been defeated. Freed says that he noticed because when he went grocery shopping alone he saw some soldiers at the church were talking about two men, one holding a sickle and the other running at a tremendous speed single-handedly defeating the church. Happy repeats the culprits' description and Natsu concludes that they must be Erigor, now Grim Reaper, and Racer. Freed says that he heard that the attack from the church has increased for the past few days. Bickslow gets angry at Freed for not telling them, but Freed said he did tell them but they were busy eating food. Erza says that she doesn't understand why they are targeting churches. Lucy says that they are now more out of hand since now they possess the clock. Elsewhere, the Reborn Oracion Seis' Cobra says that he hears that there are four churches and all their priests have evacuated. The guards are standing in front to protect the churches. Jackpot says that they are going to destroy them one by one and Racer says that he wants destruction. Angel says to split up and get it done quickly and that their work that day is the same as they did the day before. Erigor asks that he did the same thing the day before and gets angry. Angel tells him that he does not need to remember what he did before and all he has to do is carry out his objective as a demon general and he agrees. Cobra says to go because they cannot waste their time. Cobra and Angel attack one of the churches, startling the guards. The Guards are alerted and they run to the place Angel and Cobra are at. Angel spots them and defeats them very easily while Cobra just walks away. Cobra hears somebody preforming concealing magic and attacks the place. As they chat, Cobra reveals that he wants her dead. Back at the guild, in the infirmary, Kinana wakes up and heads to the main hall, shocking Macao and Wakaba. Lucy asks what's wrong but Kinana walks past her and takes a fork. Wakaba is worried and tells her to get some rest. Michelle points out that her eyes are different. Kinana starts murmuring and starts to engrave something on the wall. Lucy asks Kinana what she is doing but she keeps murmuring and engraving letters on the wall. Meanwhile, the Legions are called by Lapointe who says that they are going to get a new member. He continues saying that some time before, he opened the forbidden door of Zentopia's main prison. Dan asks what is he trying to unleash, and Lapointe summons two guards come with a prisoner chained up. When they see it, Dan and Mary are shocked and Mary notices that it is not even a human. he prisoner introduces himself as Guttman Kubrick and Byro concludes it is Telepathy. Guttman walks forward and his head collides with the wall disabling it to walk forward. He uses his magic to get past the wall and Byro mentions it is Rapture Magic. Lapointe says that he is also known as 'Guttman the Cleaner'. Guttman says that he doesn't know him. Byro asks if Guttman is going to be the new member of his Legion, to which Lapointe says the decision has been made. Elsewhere, Gildarts and Laki reach a huge plantation. Laki says that before it used to be prosperous but now people can't even remember the smell of the grass. When they start walking to a burnt mansion, she says it's an album left by the passage of time, meaning that it has been years anyone's lived in that mansion and reveals that it is the Lobster plantation. Back at the church, Byro asks if it was Oracion Seis who did the attacks on the church and Lapointe says yes, though they don't know what they want. He fears that they will continue their attacks, Dan makes a deal with Lapointe that if they complete the mission, he sets Coco free. Mary Hughes says that if he turns his back on that deal means strict punishment and continues saying that she was raised by Zentopia like all of the others and that she may be useful. Lapointe says that it depends on how well they perform their mission. Guttman comforts everybody, patting Mary, but they just find it awkward. A soldier whispers something to Lapoite and he says that he has to leave. Outside, Lapointe meets Lahar and apologizes for being late. He asks if Lahar is the captain of the council's detention corps, and what can he do for him. Lahar replies that he is here to check on something about the formerly imprisonment Oracion Seis. Lahar tries to say that the Oracion Seis' breakout could have a connection with the church, but Lapointe says that he is trying to blame the church when it was the council's fault. Lapointe tells him to leave, as this discussion can cause political problem. Lahar leaves, thinking about calling "him". Back at the guild, Wendy asks whether Kinana wrote the figures on the wall and Lucy asks if it looks like a prediction. Kinana mutters to bring the end of the world and Lucy guesses that she is remembering about her past but Max doesn't know about it and thinks that has been in her mind lately. Elfman carries Kinana back to the infirmary while Levy examines the figures. Lucy concludes that Kinana has been in the spell for a long time. Levy says the figures are ancient Potamelian. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles and Events *Reborn Oración Seis vs. Kingdom of Fiore's Guards Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Sound Magic *Deformation Magic *Fortune Telling *Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) *Angel Magic **Summoned Hammer Angel *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) **Summoned Nico *Concealment Magic *Rapture Magic Spells used *Lightning Bonus Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Enhance Hearing *Archery Weapons used *Scythe *Shields *Spears *Bows and arrows Items used *Fork *Chains *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys *Angel Magic Coins Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes